


Jace Watches Netflix

by WritingIsLoveAndLife



Series: The Monotonously Mundane Education of Jace Herondale [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Simon Introduces His Boyfriend to Harry Potter, Simon and Jace Watch Netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsLoveAndLife/pseuds/WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: After a long, tiring mission, Jace returns to his boyfriend's boathouse and has an impromptu lesson in Mundane movie-watching, as he and Simon watch one of Simon's favourite film series: Harry Potter.





	Jace Watches Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello again, everyone! I’m back with yet another part in this series. This time, Simon introduces his boyfriend to Netflix. Someone left a comment about how I’d forgotten to introduce Jace to Netflix in the “Jace Gets Introduced to Social Media” piece. This person was unaware that I already had a plan to introduce him to Netflix in a later part, which is what you’ll be reading now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books by Cassandra Clare and airs on Freeform/ABC Spark. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

“Sunshine, I’m home!” Jace calls into the boathouse as he pulls the door open. In the back of his mind, he makes a note to convince his boyfriend, Simon Lewis, to buy a lock for the door.

 

Said boyfriend is peering down on him from where he’s laying in the canoe that the two of them have been using as a shared bed nearly every night since they started dating.

 

“Angel!” Simon greets happily, jumping down in a blur and kissing Jace chastely. “Welcome home. How was the mission?”

 

“It was long, tiring, Raj was a dick.”

 

“When is Raj not a dick?” Simon chuckles.

 

“True,” Jace laughs. “But he was even more insufferable than usual.”

 

“I didn’t think that was possible,” Simon admits.

 

“Neither did I,” Jace agrees, with a nod. “Enough about Raj, though. I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too, Angel.” Simon kisses Jace again. “It’s always such a relief when you walk through that door again.”

 

“I know, Sunshine, I know. Trust me, you give me a pretty good reason to try my hardest to get home every day, no matter what.”

 

“Why, Mr. Herondale!” Simon exclaims. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were being romantic.”

 

“Don’t tell anyone,” Jace laughs.

 

“Of course not!” Simon says, zipping his lips. “Your secret is safe with me.”

 

“I kind of just want to cuddle and watch a Mundane movie, if that’s okay?”

 

“Of course, Angel!” Simon agrees. “Why don’t you get ready for bed, and I’ll make you some hot chocolate, and queue up Netflix.?”

 

“Netflix?” Jace questions.

 

Simon smiled. “You’ll see, babe.”

 

***

When they were ready for bed with Jace’s head on Simon’s shirtless abdomen, Simon logged into Netflix. “You ready, Angel?”

 

Jace nodded, sipping carefully at his hot chocolate as he saw all the options pop up one after the other on the screen of his boyfriend’s laptop. “Woah!”

 

“”Impressive, isn’t it, Angel?”  Simon loved how enthusiastic and inquisitive his boyfriend was, especially since they’d begun his Mundane education.

 

“Yeah,” Jace agreed eagerly. “We can watch all of this?”

 

“We can,” Simon confirmed. “Just pick whatever looks interesting, okay?”

 

“What about this?” Jace says, after a while of browsing through the various offerings while Simon absentmindedly tangled his fingers into Jace’s golden hair. “It’s one of your favourites, right?”

 

Jace had selected one of the Harry Potter films. To say the series was just ‘one of his favourites’ was an understatement, to say the least.

 

“It is, Angel,” Simon nods. “But you don’t have to pick it just because I like it.”

 

“I’m not!” Jace protests. I… I’ve never seen any of the films. I’ve always wanted to.”

 

“Alright then, Angel,” Simon smiles. “But if we’re going to do this, it’s going to be in order.”

 

***

Simon and Jace stayed up much later than they probably should’ve watching a few of the films in the series. Simon had a constant smile, as he watched his boyfriend discover much of the world that he grew up loving.

 

“You look kind of like Harry,” Jace says around a yawn, as they watch the end credits roll. 

 

“I actually dressed up as Harry Potter one year for Halloween, so you’re not wrong.”

 

“I’ll have to get Elaine to show me that picture.”

 

“Absolutely not!”

 

Jace laughs, and yawns again. “Goodnight, Sunshine.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Angel.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AN #2: And there we have it! I'd love to hear your feedback! Comments and kudos feed my creativity!
> 
> If you have anything you'd like Simon to introduce to Jace, let me know and I'll add it to the list!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Until next time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


End file.
